<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do or Die by Water9826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164939">Do or Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826'>Water9826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Blood and Violence, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Houseplants (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fights, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Uriel (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), Sentient Bookshop (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Everything, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superpowers bring responsibility, no matter if one wants it or not.</p><p>Fear is created from these strange abilities. And fear brings separation.</p><p>The Hellions and The Archangels have been rival groups for many millennia. These beings have been shown to have the power of rot, telepathy, fire, shapeshifting, telekinesis, empathy, and even the ability to completely take over one’s mind with the snap of a finger.</p><p>Conflict has existed between them since the beginning of time.</p><p>However, a girl with a voice more powerful than a Siren’s and a boy with a tendency to turn into a serpent decide to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Anathema Device &amp; Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I have always wanted a Good Omens Fic with Superhumans but could never find one. So, I decided to make one myself! </p><p>I have been working on this for weeks alongside another GO fic. You can go check that out if you’d like! Both include Female Aziraphale because I just love her and wanted more content with her! </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>WARNING:<br/>Unethical Experimentation, Mentions of Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">PATIENT NAME:</span></strong> <span class="s2"> Anthony J. Crowley </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">GENDER:</span></strong> <span class="s2"> Male</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 6</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> July 16 </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 43"</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 40 lbs</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>EYE</strong> <strong>COLOR</strong></span> <span class="s2">: Amber </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Red </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Shape-Shifting, Plant Manipulation, Heat Resistance and Generation, Heightened Sight, Smell, and Hearing, Venom</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Extremely Susceptible to Cold, Prone to Going Feral</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Anthony prefers to be called Crowley. He is extremely aggressive towards doctors, staff, and other patients. The boy is extremely picky and refuses to eat anything we give him. At one point, we had to use a feeding tube for him to eat. He is quite the difficult patient. Crowley has been observed to be calm with Hastur, Ligur, Dagon, and even Beelzebub. Though, he does not speak to them. It is surprising with how much he back talks the doctors and nurses. He is the closest to Azira. Normally, Anthony doesn't speak to anyone, aside from his snarky comments towards the staff, but Azira is the only exception. We have seen him smile and laugh when she is around. It seems that Crowley truly cares for her. Tests have been successful when mentioning or threatening her life. She is a great motivator for him. And the best way to make him behave. Moving on, the subject prefers to shift into a snake over anything else. His eyes are that of a serpent. Along with that, Crowley has a tendency to hiss or add a hiss to his words. Whether if it is due to his constant shifting is unknown. There has been times where he refuses to revert from his serpent form. Crowley willingly ate rats and mice in said form. When he did shift back, he had gone feral. He tried to inject or spit venom into anyone that went near him. Only Azira was able to calm him down with a incantation. He hasn't been able to access any plant life out of fear of him escaping the facility. This was after he was given a rose and was able to make it flourish even if he never watered it. The stem wrapped around his arm and he threw thorns at nurses attempting to remove the flower. Eventually, we had to tranquilize him to get it off. The rose acted on its own and shot a thorn in a doctor's eye before we were able to burn it. It’s too risky to test this ability any further. Back to his shape shifting, his venom is very interesting. His venom is deadlier than any cobras or spiders. We got a sample of it and it has neurotoxins, blood thinners, and other toxins that can weaken the lungs, paralyze the body, and even stop the heart. These were different samples taken from various experiments. It seems that he can control what toxin will be in his potent venom. There is another necrotic toxin we found that is similar to a brown recluse. Although, it is much, much more extreme than the arachnid’s. A large deer was killed seconds after being bit. The flesh began to burn off minutes after until only the skeleton remained. Crowley refused to use his venom for months after. He has only recently been willing to kill small rodents. A particularly large rat was killed when we made it attack Azira. Anthony screamed and the rat was nothing but ashes. He had set it aflame. We wanted to test this apparent power. The boy was able to make it through unscathed when we put him in a room that was engulfed with some flames reaching 158 Degrees Celsius. Other tests revealed that Crowley can see objects over two miles away and track a scent that is over eight miles away. A penny dropped on the third floor was detected by him. There are still many things to test him on. More updates soon. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">PATIENT NAME:</span></strong> <span class="s2"> Beelzebub Beatrice Malum</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Non-binary </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> 8</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> June 6</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 32''</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 30 lbs</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span> </strong> <span class="s2">: Grey</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Black </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Summoning and Control of Flies, Rot</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Very Sensitive to Light, Rotting Flesh </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Beelzebub is a very peculiar patient. They are very outspoken for an eight year old and seem to be the leader of a group of patients. I have deemed them the Hellions. It is a group consisting of Crowley, Dagon, Hastur, and Ligur. Those four obey them with no hesitation. It may be due to the fact that Beelzebub has the ability to make whatever they touch rot. Including themselves. We have had to patch them up after several experiments. Lest there be a severe infection. On one occasion, a fly detected the scent of rotting flesh on the child. However, once the fly made contact, it stopped and flew to their face. Beelzebub spoke with it and commanded it to land on their head. It obeyed. As of now, the fly has yet to leave their head. It should have died by now, but there must be something prolonging its life. Further tests on that will be conducted. There has been several swarms of flies in the lab due to their power. Whenever they get overly emotional, flies will somehow appear out of thin air. We used this ability recently in a simulation. We placed a rabbit in a room with them. There were no windows or open vents. After being told to kill the animal, a large swarm of flies were summoned. They promptly ordered their swarm to attack. After fifteen minutes, the rabbit was dead and its body was mostly decomposed. The flies disappeared once a doctor re-entered.  We want to continue testing this unique ability. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">PATIENT NAME:</span></strong> <span class="s2"> Hastur Benjamin Bufonidae</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Male</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 8</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> March 29</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 49''</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 61 lbs </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span> </strong> <span class="s2">: Green </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Blonde </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Fire Generation, Flame Resistance and Control, Summoning and Control of Toads, Maggotts, and Frogs</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Short Temper, Poor Eyesight, Sensitive to Dry Areas, Fear of Water</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Hastur is one of our most difficult patients. He constantly defies the staff and has used violence in the past. This includes biting, punching, and using his powers. His fire is much more controlled compared to Crowley’s. It seems he has had previous experience before coming here. The fire is extremely hot and only he can put it out. Fire extinguishers and water have proved ineffective. However, we have found getting him wet will prevent him from using his powers. He is closest to Ligur, another patient of ours, and it seems that his phobia of water is connected to him. When asked why he is so fearful of the liquid, he only replied with ‘Water bucket’ and ‘Ligur’. In between these words, he mimicked the motion one would do when pouring something. This response was gathered after we had an experiment of putting Ligur in a body of water and having Hastur get him out. Furthermore, our test was successful in figuring out the source of the boy’s fear. Next comes his abilities to summon creatures. Much like Beelzebub, Hastur can create masses of frogs, toads, and maggots out of thin air. He set loose a group of maggots on a few nurses. They were killed. Maggots have been seen to seep out of his teeth and skin. This does not bother him, however. A large toad rests upon his head at all times, similar to the fly with Beelzebub. We are curious if this is due to them coming to the facility together. Perhaps they came from the same family? </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>PATIENT</strong> <strong>NAME</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Ligur Charles Chamai</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Male</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 8</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> October 21</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 46’’</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 59 lbs</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span></strong> <span class="s2">: Red</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Black </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Camouflage, Heightened Strength, Communication with Reptiles </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Cold Blooded, Short Term Memory</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Ligur is quite calm for an eight-year-old. He is our easiest patient alongside Uriel. It is quite difficult to find him, however. He is able to camouflage himself with any surface. Similar to an octopus, Ligur can change the texture of his skin to better blend into his environment. Alongside this ability, it is near impossible to hear him approaching. Whether this is due to his camouflage is unknown. It may be due to the fact that he has a close bond with reptiles, especially chameleons. One is particularly close to him. It always sits atop his head. Much like Hastur and Beelzebub. He is able to communicate with it, and the reptile responds by nodding or shaking its head. This was the strongest sign of communication with creatures we've had. Furthermore we still have many tests to conduct. Ligur is even cold blooded. This was discovered fairly recently when we put him in a cold room. It was at the temperature a refrigerator is at, but he weakened incredibly after minutes of exposure. His room has a built in heater now. We decided to do the same with Crowley, and he has shown improvements in his energy levels. Another recent thing we've found is that Ligur has great strength. We had Beelzebub, Crowley, Hastur, Dagon, and Ligur in a room together. They were instructed to fight one another. Ligur was observed trying to hide, very reluctant to fight. He only fought once Dagon began to punch Hastur repeatedly. The two are protective of one another, of course. The boy threw Dagon against the wall so hard, she left a large dent into it. It put her in a minor coma for three days. Hastur teamed up with Ligur and the two fought against Crowley and Beelzebub. Crowley turned into a serpent, the long extinct Titanoboa at that. He weighed over a ton. Ligur was able to pick Crowley up with shocking ease. Before he could throw the boy, Crowley shifted back to his normal form and escaped. The fight lasted for an hour or so until we had to step in. As expected, Crowley grew feral out of anger. He was spitting venom at Hastur and Ligur. Beelzebub surprisingly didn't have a scratch on them. They were sat in the corner, watching. It was a very successful experiment for all of them. There is another fight scheduled later this week.  </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>PATIENT NAME</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Dagon Tetra Piscis</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Female </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 7</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> July 14 </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 51''</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 50 lbs </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span> </strong> <span class="s2">: Green </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Red </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Hydrokinesis, Water Breathing, Communication with Fish </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Dry Heat/Air, Very Sensitive and Absorbent Skin, Poor Hearing </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Dagon has the same temperament as Crowley. She’s more violent than him at times. Her teeth are extremely sharp, and we’ve had many nurses admitted to the hospital. Even so, she is a very interesting subject. The girl has fish scales and gills. We do not know why she has these mutations. However, when testing her, we found traces of piranha and tiger fish DNA. She is able to live underwater just like any marine animal. This was proven after we left her in a tank for two weeks. The tank also had schools of tetras and guppies. She was talking to them and they seemed to reply back somehow. Her skin showed no signs of pruning. When we released her, she was reluctant to leave and used the water of the tank on the staff. That is when we learned of her hydrokinesis. We unfortunately lost a nurse due to Dagon. She drowned her by having her head stuck in a sphere of water. No matter. The results were worth the loss. Further testing revealed she can access water that is very far away. She’s escaped several times due to this. As punishment, we made her room as dry as possible, making sure their was as little moisture as possible. It is very effective in making her behave. We found that Dagon obeys Beelzebub more than us, so we’ve had them in the room when we conduct tests on Dagon. It’s been easier. Putting ointments on her skin has also proven effective. These ointments are only a mixture of baking soda, salt, corn starch, and rubbing alcohol. It drys her skin and is very painful for Dagon. We tested it on Beelzebub and it barely had any effect. However, they seemed angry at us for using it on Dagon. It seems like the two are close. Interesting. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>PATIENT NAME</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Lucifer </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Male</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> UNKNOWN</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> UNKNOWN </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">UNKNOWN </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> UNKNOWN </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span></strong> <span class="s2">: Red </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Black </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> UNKNOWN </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> UNKNOWN </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">KEEP IN SOLITARY</span>  <span class="s2">CONFINEMENT AT ALL TIMES. CALLS HIMSELF SATAN INCARNATE. HAS KILLED OVER TWENTY DOCTORS AND NURSES. DO NOT TEST. NEVER APPROACH HIM. LEST YOUR LIFE WILL BE AT STAKE. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">PATIENT NAME:</span></strong> <span class="s2"> Azira Fell Angel </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>GENDER</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Female</span> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>AGE</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 5</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>DATE OF BIRTH</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> February 2 </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HEIGHT</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> 40''</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEIGHT</strong>:</span> 38 lbs </p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">EYE COLOR</span></strong> <span class="s2">: Blue </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>HAIR</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Blonde </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>ABILITIES</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">Empath, Power of Song, Summoning of a Flaming Sword, Flight, Control and Summoning of Light </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>WEAKNESSES</strong>:</span> <span class="s2"> Pacifist, Anxiety, Loses Herself in Song, Fear of Fire</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>NOTES</strong>: Azira is a very unique patient. One of the most powerful ones at that. She could be as powerful as Crowley. Or even more. If only she actually used her powers. There is much potential for her. However, she is the only subject we have who has not killed anything. Not even an ant. She is our biggest failure. In a test, we ordered her to kill a mouse. We've seen her summon a sword, one that is aflame. It should have been easy. No matter what we said, Azira refused. Even when we threatened to punish her, she still refused. Two of the doctors had to come in and remove the mouse and the girl. Azira was in deep distress and had begun to cry. Her powers of empathy were easy to figure out the moment she came to this facility. Her tears streamed down the faces of the doctors. They both reported feeling a sudden sadness and fear the moment they entered the room. It weakened them incredibly and each noted that it felt like their limbs were made of steel. We've stopped trying to do these tests in making Azira kill things. Instead, we make her see killings. Those tests are the most interesting. We have a doctor in a room with her, and he had a cat in his arms. Azira was allowed to play with it for two hours until it was shot by the doctor. He had been working with her for months and was extremely furious with her behavior. The fury he had spread to Azira. She looked absolutely livid, but there was obvious conflict within her. Azira was feeling the strong emotions of the doctor. Her own feelings were undermined by his anger. It has shown that being very emotional towards Azira helps her obey. Sometimes, the anger she feels from us is amplified. This was how we learned the true potential she had. Her songs, which we prefer to call incantations, are an unstoppable force. We’ve written incantations for her to sing in the past but they had no effect. Azira can only sing her own lyrics for her powers to activate. After a particularly difficult testing session, Azira was very distraught. Doctors reported feelings a flurry of emotions as Azira walked past them. When she was put back into her room, Azira sang an incantation, one filled with pain and guilt. She normally sings of comfort, happiness, and healing. As she sang, the guards and nurses around her fell to the ground, overcome by excruciating pain. None of them could get back up. All strength was sucked from them. One guard reported feeling tremendous guilt while another felt disappointment. The flowers we allow her to have all wilted, turning black. No matter what we said, Azira didn’t stop. Her eyes were completely white and seemed to glow. The incantation grew stronger. Soon enough, the entire facility was plagued with regret and pain. Nothing worked in trying to snap her out of it. On a whim, we told our guards still standing to get Crowley. The two are extremely close and Azira has been able to calm Crowley down in the past. Once Crowley entered, he remained standing. He embraced her and whispered something that we still cannot figure out. It was enough to bring her back. Azira fainted and did not wake up until the following morning. We allowed Crowley to stay with her. When we came back the next day, the two were laughing together. Azira looked happy, so much so that she appeared to glow. A pair of white wings were on her back. They vanished once Azira saw us. However, the lights in her room flickered on and off, brightening and dimming, until the bulbs exploded. We want to test these newfound abilities. They are very interesting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>PATIENT NAME</strong>:</span> <span class="s2">Gabriel Nuntius Angel <b></b></span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">GENDER: </span> </strong> <span class="s1">Male</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">AGE:</span> </strong>10</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">DATE OF BIRTH:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">March 26</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">HEIGHT:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">55''</span> </p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">WEIGHT:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">71 lbs </span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">EYE COLOR: </span> </strong> <span class="s1">Purple </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">HAIR:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">Brown </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">ABILITIES:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">Telekinesis, Teleportation </span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">WEAKNESSES:</span> </strong> <span class="s2"> Easy to Overstimulate, Powers Drain Energy</span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">NOTES: </span> </strong> <span class="s1">Gabriel is our oldest patient and has great control over his powers. He is Azira's older brother. It still is surprising that the two are related. While Azira constantly disappoints, Gabriel is always succeeding. He follows orders and is fine if we ask him to kill something. In fact, Gabriel has shown to take great pride in himself. The boy has an ego but it is expected at his age and skills. The siblings have been here the longest. For about three years or so. During this time, Gabriel has improved significantly. He used to have no control over his powers, but now he has the best control out of all of our subjects. Unfortunately, Gabriel still gets overstimulated. Too much noise is the easiest way to make him dazed. During a test, we had Gabriel block and attack flying droids. A ring would gradually get louder as time past. At first, it was too quiet to be heard over the commotion of the droids. He then began to falter slightly as the ringing grew louder. He grew sloppy and uncoordinated. Droids managed to hit him. Gabriel fell onto the ground, holding his head. At this point, the ringing was deafening for him. The doctors were in another room which was sound proof. We didn't hear any ringing. More droids surrounded him and he was barely able to dodge their blasts. As they got closer, Gabriel struggled to use his telekinesis. He had no effect on the bots. We increased the ringing even more. His ears and nose were bleeding. We made the droids all get ready to blast him at the same time. He knew the consequences if he didn't use his powers. Just when the robots were going to shoot, Gabriel threw some against the wall and others split in two. He blacked out and did not wake up for two days. We had to get Azira to heal any wounds and restore his hearing. This test has only gotten gradually harder with the same results. When using his teleportation, we found that Gabriel can only teleport to places he has already been to. It is most likely the reason why Gabriel and Azira came to us blindfolded. So he won't be able to escape. When we take the subjects outside, Gabriel is usually left in his room or he is blinded. Blindfolds aren't as reliable as they would seem. We tested this and Gabriel was able to see through the fabric slightly or peek from the bottom or top. We use Crowley's venom to blind him. It causes irreparable damage. However, we have Azira to fix his eyes. He still has excellent eyesight and hearing despite everything. The boy is our best success. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">PATIENT NAME:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">Michael Gladio Miles </span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">GENDER: </span></strong> <span class="s1">Female </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">AGE:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">9</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">DATE OF BIRTH:</span></strong> <span class="s2">September 29</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">HEIGHT:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">5</span><span class="s2">2''</span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">WEIGHT:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">62 lbs</span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">EYE COLOR:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">Blue </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">HAIR:</span></strong> <span class="s2">Brown </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">ABILITIES:</span></strong> <span class="s2">Summoning of Weapons, Heightened Speed, Heightened Durability </span></p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">WEAKNESSES:</span> </strong> <span class="s2">Smoke, Fear of Animals </span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">NOTES: </span></strong> <span class="s1">Michael, despite her age, is the perfect warrior. She loves to battle and train. In fact, she is our best in combat. With her abilities, she is an even better soldier. The girl can summon swords, spears, knives, and even maces out of thin air. Her preferred weapon of choice is a spear. However, Michael is skilled with any other weapons she manifests. She has shown great loyalty to us. For instance, Dagon was trying to attack some nurses during lunch. The girls fought each other,  neither of them willing to surrender. We had to get a guard to separate them. Still, it is useful to know that Michael is so willing to protect and defend the staff. We have yet to test this loyalty. When she is tested, Michael does extremely well. Like Gabriel. The two are actually quite close. Though, not to the level of Aziraphale and Crowley. After we learned about her heightened speed and durability, we put her in a simulation. It was with virtual reality. Michael was put in a jungle that was on fire. Hundred of soldiers were after her. We used electric shocks when she got hit.  She was strapped down, but her legs still moved at a great speed. The simulation only needed slight motions to make Michael move. She thought she really was running. We recorded her running at 50 miles per hour. As she got hit, we gave her the shocks. They got more severe the more she got hit. However, her body didn't show any signs of injury. Michael felt the pain, but her body wasn't damaged by it. Her weapons were summoned outside of the simulation. We learned that Michael can also summon bows, axes, sais, rapiers, shields, and scythes. The weapons she creates are not actually physical. They aren't made of wood and metal like they should be. It can be described as light taking a shape. Said shape are these weapons. Her creations are made from royal blue light. We are still unsure if we can even call it light. It is difficult to test the weapons because they dissipate once Michael is out of a certain range. It is unfortunate. The only major fault Michael has is her fear of animals. She can kill them, but it takes a while for her to steady herself. Her aim will be off or hit will be weak.Which is very uncommon for her. She is consistently precise and accurate when she trains. Somehow, a small rabbit will ruin that precision. We are not sure why she has this fear. Instead of using live creatures, we use the droids whenever we have to test Michael. It is much easier. We are still trying to figure out her powers. At least, she uses them very well. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><strong>  </strong> </p><p><b>PATIENT NAME:  </b>Uriel </p><p><b>GENDER: </b> Non-Binary</p><p><b>AGE: </b> 7</p><p><b>DATE OF BIRTH:  </b>July 11</p><p><b>HEIGHT:  </b>45''</p><p><b>WEIGHT:  </b>47 lbs </p><p><b>EYE COLOR :  </b>Brown </p><p><b>HAIR:  </b>Black </p><p><b>ABILITIES: </b>Telepathy, Summoning and Control of Gold </p><p><b>WEAKNESSES: </b>Easy to Injure, Susceptible to Heat, Prone to Overstimulating </p><p><b>NOTES: </b>Uriel is a very obedient patient. They do not speak much. While Crowley refuses to talk to the staff, Uriel does not like to talk in general. They sometimes use sign language when we need them to answer us. We decided to continue teaching them ASL, it will be easier in the long run. Due to their telepathy, Uriel can hear the thoughts of others or project their own thoughts. Maybe this is why they prefer to sign. Uriel has only projected their thoughts onto us a total of six times. All were doing tests. This is the only difficulty we have with the child. Listening to others thoughts is what they prefer to do. In an experiment, we had Michael go on the top floor and think of a spear. Uriel was on the bottom floor. The facility has a total of twenty floors. We asked them to tell us what Michael was thinking. It took a bit for Uriel to track her thoughts. They told us there were many voices to go through. Eventually, Uriel found Michael's thoughts. She was thinking of weapons, spears to be exact, is what they told us. It is very interesting to see their range. Although, it is only because Uriel is familiar with their friend's voice and thoughts. In another test, we wanted them to find the thoughts of a doctor in the facility. We gave them her name, but Uriel did not know who they were. They were only able to find the doctor's thoughts through the process of elimination. With the ability to hear everyone's thoughts, Uriel can get overstimulated. They will get dizzy or faint if they use their telepathy for too long. They can't listen to more than ten people without getting dazed. Ten is still pushing them to their limits. Normally, Uriel prefers to just listen to two or three minds. Besides their telepathy, Uriel can create gold and control it. We tested it, and it is the same as regular gold. They have gold across their face, around their arms, and on their legs. Another sample told us that it is the same as gold found in the ground. A blood sample told us that gold replaced the iron naturally found in blood. We are not sure how, but we have learned one thing. These subjects are not human. Uriel can make an armor of gold for protection or covers their fists in the material to deliver punches. However, they get hurt easily. It could be due to the fact that gold is a very malleable material. It is very easy for them to bruise and bleed. We once had to get Azira because Uriel had internal bleeding after a training session with Michael and Gabriel. Despite their fragility, Uriel is still a force to be reckoned with. They enjoy fighting and are quite strong. Uriel can hold their own in a fight with ease. While Michael is very skilled with offense, Uriel is the best with defense. There is still much to learn from Uriel. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>PATIENT NAME: </b>Sandalphon Poena Envy </p><p><b>GENDER: </b>Male </p><p><b>AGE:  </b>7</p><p><b>DATE OF BIRTH: </b>December 11 </p><p><b>HEIGHT: </b>48''</p><p><b>WEIGHT: </b>55 lbs</p><p><b>EYE COLOR : </b>Brown </p><p><b>HAIR:  </b>Blond </p><p><b>ABILITIES:  </b>Control and Summoning of Salt, Control and Summoning of Sand </p><p><b>WEAKNESSES: </b>Moisture, Lack of Speed, Fear of Dirt</p><p><b>NOTES: </b>Sandalphon is another difficult patient we have. He does have quite interesting powers. It takes a lot of effort to make him cooperate. When he finally does, the results are quite rewarding. We wanted to test his power over salt. Specifically, we were curious if he could control the salts we have in our bodies. He can. In the test, we told him to find the salt in the body of a dog. Once Sandalphon did, he crated more salt inside the dog. It was similar to the effect salt has on beef when turning it into beef jerky. The moisture inside the canine was slowly sucked out. It was extremely painful, for we heard the yowls of agony from the dog. It didn't deter the boy. He enjoyed seeing the pain he had caused the dog. It was similar to the contentment Dagon has when she hurts others. Sandalphon took great pleasure as the dog began to die. At the end of the experiment, the dog was nothing but a dried up corpse. He has used this power on the staff, killing two nurses. Fortunately, electroshock therapy has stopped these attacks. Sandalphon can also use sand like he uses salt. The boy can create weapons, barriers, and structures out of the material. Although he is able to summon sand out of nothing, it is draining for him. He is much more efficient when we provide the sand for him. Sandalphon can control sand that is almost two miles away. We make sure that we have no sand in the facility. It is similar to what we do for Dagon and our water supply. He has quite the temper and lashes out. Sandalphon is prone to tantrums and will react violently. Crowley has never acted so childish. An efficient way to punish him is using water and dirt. Two of his least favorite things. Even though he is perfectly fine with sand, he is very fearful of dirt.  Sandalphon hates to be dirty and does not like being wet. Mud is the worst punishment he can get. It invokes a great terror in him. We don't know how or why it is so effective, but it is. He is infuriating most of the time. Still, Sandalphon is a great power to not mess with</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>PATIENT NAME:  </b>G</p><p><b>GENDER: </b>Female </p><p><b>AGE:  </b>UNKNOWN</p><p><b>DATE OF BIRTH: </b>UNKNOWN</p><p><b>HEIGHT:  </b>UNKNOWN </p><p><b>WEIGHT:  </b>UNKNOWN </p><p><b>EYE COLOR: </b>Gold</p><p><b>HAIR: </b>Blonde </p><p><b>ABILITIES:  </b>UNKNOWN</p><p><b>WEAKNESSES:  </b>UNKNOWN </p><p><b>NOTES: </b>KEEP IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT AT ALL TIMES. DO NOT RELEASE. HAS CAUSED OVER FORTY NURSES AND DOCTORS TO GO MISSING. NEVER SPEAK OR EXPERIMENT ON HER. STAY AWAY FROM CELL. IF YOU MUST GIVE HER FOOD OR WATER, PRAY THAT SHE DOES NOT SEE YOU. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>These notes have been written by Dr. XXXXXXXXX XXXX on XXX X, XXXX. There will be more updates soon.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Please leave a comment below! Your feedback means a lot to me and I always want to improve my writing. Your comments keep me motivated and I am always overjoyed to know what you think!</p><p>Next update should be in a few days or so! I have a month-long break so I have extra time to write! My other GO fic will be updated weekly along with this one! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>